princessmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jobs Overview (PM2)
Jobs are activities where Olive works for wages, with one exception. They're usually more stressful than classes, and reduce some of her stats/skills in exchange of others. Jobs are usually taken up in the early game since you start with low pay and don't have the money to really utilize classes to raise her stats/skills. Most of the early jobs are easy to succeed at, with the restaurant being the exception. Towards the mid game, the new jobs unlocked start having more requirements, like a decent Art skill or good Intelligence. They start being more stressful too. While some give better pay than the early jobs, others don't have particularly good pay but usually have some other benefits, like being the only way to raise a skill or having a special event tied to it. By the late game, you get high paying, high stress jobs with more stringent requirements, as well as two sinful jobs. While you don't necessarily want to reduce your stats at that point, they can still help provide some extra money and sometimes give a stat exchange you prefer. Some also help with getting special conditions, like having Morality higher than Faith. Jobs will always give you stat/skill boosts and reductions, as well as stress regardless of how well you work. However, you're only paid for the days you worked well. So if Olive works at the restaurant for 10 working days, and messes up on 8 of them, she gets paid 16 G at a wage rate of 8 G/day even though her stress will be at 20 at 2 stress/day. Job bonuses are given if you succeed on all the working days of the job session. They are a 50% bonus on top of your normal pay, which is quite significant. A job which pays less but at which Olives works better is almost always better than a job which pays better but at which Olive messes up sometimes. Managing your stress is important in getting these, even a single day of poor work means losing the bonus. With the exception of housework, all jobs have potential raises to their wage. These raises are 20% of the current wage, with the decimal number usually rounded down. If this value is less than 1, the raise is 1 G instead. The first raise kicks in at around 89 successful days of work, further raises seem to take longer. You can earn up to 4 raises if you work long enough. If Olive's reputations aren't higher than 210 points and within a 50 point range of each other, she will take up part time employment in the job she worked most at when she turns 18. If atleast one reputation is higher than 210, but lower than 311 and all of them are within the same 50 point range, she gets employed full time at the place she worked instead. There are two jobs that she takes when she fulfills the conditions above but doesn't have a job she prefers: the maid at the 210 point limit and the lady in waiting at the 311 point limit. List of Jobs Age 10 * Housework * Babysitting * Church * Farm * Inn * Restaurant Age 11 * Lumberjack * Salon Age 12 * Masonry * Hunter Age 13 * Graveyard Age 14 * Bar * Tutor Age 15 * Sleazy bar Age 16 * Cabaret Charts Trivia * Housework, while technically a job, gives no money ever. It's also the only job to raise relationship with the father. * Church work is the only job that doesn't reduce Olive's positive stats or skills. * No job raises Refinement or Intelligence. Every other stat is boosted by some job. * The sleazy bar not only gives Olive Sin, but also reduces her relationship with her father. * Maternal instinct is a hidden value that's only raised by two jobs, babysitting and tutoring. * The highest boost to a single stat is given by cabaret work, at +3 Charisma per day. * Cabaret work is the only job where Olive changes roles if she works enough. She goes from serving drinks to dancing onstage after the first pay raise. * Hunting grants you sin, yet Cube doesn't worry about sending Olive to work there, unlike the sleazy bar and cabaret. This is probably because hunting is seen as a work that's more vital to one's livelihood. Category:PM2Schedule Category:Game mechanics Category:Princess Maker 2